Wolves Plus Witches
by gunman
Summary: A magic spell turns an injured Tsukune Aono and Shinji Ikari into giant wolves, who become the new members of Jacob Black's Quileute wolf pack. Shinji/Yukari, Tsukune/Moka/Kurumu, Jacob/Ruby pairings to start.
1. Wolf Pack Arise!

_**WOLVES+WITCHES  
**_By Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Rosario+Vampire, or Twilight: New Moon.

Summery: A magic spell turns Tsukune Aono and Shinji Ikari into giant wolves, who become the new members of Jacob Black's Quileute wolf pack.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Wolf Pack Arise!**

"...a Witch? A witch on this knoll?" a shadowed, cloaked figure said.

"Yes, Oyakata." the second figure said. "She possesses great power for one so young. She decimated an entire force of carnivorous plants guarding the sunflower fields."

"My, my. It's been may years since we met another witch. We must welcome her. After all, she is One Of Our Own!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The tall and athletic young man with the short dark hair finally entered the city limits and looked around the bustling metropolis.

_So this is a Japanese city._ Jacob Black thought as he looked around. _Sure did pick the farthest place to get away from Forks._

He was dressed simply in a pair of running shoes, blue jeans, sleeveless gray shirt, and a heavy-looking backpack slung over his shoulders, the young Native American teenager started wandering into the city, searching for something. Even if he didn't know what it was.

Coming to Japan was perhaps a bad move, only because he didn't know anyone here. But after what happened in Forks...

_No. Forget that. Move on. It's the right thing to do. Bella made her choice. I came here to get away from that, even learned the language all the way over on the flight. Now, to find my own destiny._ Jacob thought as he looked around, feeling lonely even amongst the large, gaggle of humans.

Not that he was one, of course.

No. Jacob was a werewolf of the Quileute tribe, capable of transforming from a normal-looking human into a large wolf without any special requirements. He didn't need a full moon to transform, though he couldn't turn into a human-looking wolf. Just a very, large, wolf.

Once Jacob had been part of a pack. But because of the pain he had suffered at the hands (or rather the unrequited feelings) of Bella Swan, here he was now. On his own. A lone wolf on the prowl in a city he didn't know, in a country he had never been to. No lovers, no family, no pack.

He wondered... _I've come so far from my home. Will I find what I'm looking for here?_

It was then that he heard a shattering of glass and noticed a small group of people running down the street as the bulbs from several street lights were shattered.

Curious, Jacob Black followed the quartet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped off the bus and looked around the city. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew there had to be something better for him than what he had had in Tokyo-3.

Still... as he adjusted his backpack and straightened out his button-up shirt and brown slacks, he wondered what there was in this city that he could do to support himself.

He had little money, only what he carried with him; no friends or family in this city. He was pretty young to get a job to support himself. And even then, they'd require some kind of back ground info that he couldn't provide. He didn't want NERV to find him.

In this modern age of Security Cameras, Facebook, and Internet-Everything, you just couldn't hide yourself like you could ten or twenty years ago.

_What am I going to do now?_ he thought as he kept walking, through alleyways and even climbing a fire escape to the top of a tall, nearby building. He was careful not to be noticed. _Maybe if I can get up on top of this building and get a look around... I can figure out what to do next. _

However, once he was standing atop the building, he felt tired, exhausted, and lost. So lost that he wobbled behind a stairwell access to the roof and crashed right behind the small roof access, where a collection of tools and a tarp covered his body as a result.

_I think... I'll take a nap now._ Shinji thought as his eyes closed and his body rested.

His nap lasted only a couple of hours, as he noticed a myriad of flapping sounds, belonging to a large flock of birds.

_Birds? _Shinji thought. _A lot of birds! That's strange. Is there something up there... of interest to them?_ He thought as he, rather uncharacteristically, poked a curious nose out from behind the roof access and gasped at what he saw.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yukari Sendo, the preteen witch of Yokai Academy who was still dressed in her brown outfit, white-stockings and black shoes, her most noticeable features her black witches hat and cape (aside from her short purplish hair), blinked her purple eyes open as she looked up and suddenly found herself on the rooftop of one of the city buildings. She looked around side-to-side and noticed a strange female figure standing near the edge of the roof. She looked almost like a shadow standing there, all draped in black, with several crows flying around her.

"Wha.. Where...?" Yukari gasped. "Where am I?"

"Ah! You're awake." the voice said.

Yukari looked over and noticed the woman was feeding the crows.

"So, what do you think of the human city?" she asked. "I saw the pain it caused you as a witch."

"Huh?" Yukari gasped as she took in the woman. She was older than herself, by only a handful of years, dressed in a large, ruffled pink skirt, tight leggings and arm wraps that were torn in several places, scarf and dark shirt without sleeves. Her hair was long and jet black, with only a few braids in it. But her eyes, slightly pinkish in color, seemed to speak to her of a more wild personality that lay within.

"The city... it's so empty, isn't it?" the girl said. "No water. No wind. No flowers. Not even the scent of soil or leaves. Only the stench of human Ego and Greed. It must have seemed... like a wasteland to you."

Yukari didn't respond as the crows seemed to fly all around her.

"AH!" she gasped as one buzzed her head.

"Oh, don't worry. Crows are my friends. They helped me whisk you away from those disgusting people." the woman said.

"Who... who are you?" Yukari asked.

The woman smiled. "My name is Ruby. Ruby Toujou. I live on Witch's Knoll. I came for you because I want to be your friend."

While the crows flocked all around them, Ruby went on.

"Humans are... The Enemy!" she stated. "I know. I've spent my entire life suffering at the hands of their selfishness and cruelty. They are a race of insects! Good for nothing! All they do is mindlessly expand their territory and destroy the environment! I'm sure you understand that now. After seeing their abominable city. Not only will humans and witches never understand each other... there's no reason to try!"

At hearing this, Yukari thought back to her own human friend. Tsukune Aono. He was different than the humans she had met in this city, and she wondered briefly if this was true of all humans.

"Those despicable creatures are trying to destroy this beautiful knoll covered with blooming sunflowers." Ruby said. "Yukari... we need your help. We need your power to aid us in our battle to save our world." she said as she handed Yukari a sunflower from the Knoll. "...will you join us?"

Yukari said nothing as she stared at the sunflower, understanding that a witches power was drawn from nature, and that a human city cut her off from that power. It was because of this, that she ever so slowly and subtly, nodded her head gently.

All at once, Ruby became ecstatic.

"Oh, Thank You! Thank You!" she cried and hugged the younger witch tightly.

"AWP! R-R-Ruby? You're welcome..." Yukari replied as she felt herself getting crowded out by the only other person on their roof.

However, unbeknownst to her, to either of them really, two sets of ears were listening intently to what was being said.

One pair belonged to Jacob Black, who was listening from the adjacent rooftop.

The other belonged to Shinji Ikari, who was still hiding beneath the tarp and tools left there by the buildings maintenance crews. Even the crows didn't notice he was there.

_So... those two girls are witches._ Jacob thought. Though he had never encountered one before, it made him wonder just what other unique creatures existed in the world. Other than werewolves and vampires that he knew of. _Could I have stepped into a much LARGER world?_

To the side, Shinji Ikari was having similar thoughts.

_I left Tokyo-3 because of my father's cruelty. What he made me do to Toji. But now... I find out that it isn't merely my father who is cruel... but other humans as well._ He thought. After hearing what the two witches had been talking about, it made Shinji wish that he wasn't human anymore either. _I want to help them. But... I'm human. Would they accept my help... or would they kill me?_

Just then, the door to the roof exploded open, and three people crashed down onto the roof in front of Ruby and Yukari.

"Moka? Tsukune?" Yukari gasped as she saw her friends from Yokai Academy.

"Wha... how did you find us?" Ruby gasped in shock.

"With all the crows flying around this buildings roof? You're kidding, right?" Tsukune huffed as he stood up and helped both Moka, a beautiful pink-haired girl with bright green eyes, dressed in a purple dress with white trim, black shoes and socks. The other girl was a busty bluenette dressed in a white button up shirt, red ribbons tying her hair and around her neck, short pleated skirt, white socks and black shoes.

Shinji and Jacob, who had been listening intently beforehand, could sense something strange about these newcomers.

While Jacob had his wolf senses to tell that this newly arrived trio were... human (the boy)... vampire (the pink-haired girl)... and something else (the blue haired girl)... he seemed to sense a strange new trace of blood nearby. Not human blood, but it was blood nonetheless. It seemed to be coming from behind the roof access. Strange that he hadn't noticed it before.

Shinji, while not being a monster in any shape or form, also sensed something strange about these newcomers. Peering out from behind his hiding place, his first impression of them was that they were all not human. The two girls seemed more beautiful than Asuka and Rei, and that was hard to picture for mere humans. For one thing, the blue-haired girls bustline also seemed more ample for a girl her age, and implants at that age were dangerous!

The boy, however, seemed to be ordinary, but Shinji felt a strange kinship with him that he didn't get from Toji or Kensuke.

Both Shinji and Jacob then noticed the boy, extend his hand to the younger witch, Yukari.

"We were so worried about you." he said. "Let's go home. All of us... back to Yokai Academy."

The young witch seemed stunned, but didn't argue or resist.

"Let's just call the trip and bust and go. Okay...?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune?" she said silently with tears in her eyes. _After all the awful things I said..._ "Tsukune..."

However, before the preteen witch could accept Tsukune's hand, a whipping shriek and a splatter of blood caught everyone's attention.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka and Kurumu shouted as the boy fell backwards onto the ground, his red blood flowing from his left chest and shoulder like a fountain.

Jacob was the first out, followed by Shinji. The girls were too caught up with their friend that they didn't notice the newcomers. However, Ruby did.

_What? Where did they come from?_ Ruby thought as she saw the two newcomers out of the corners of her eyes.

"Tsukune?" Yukari gasped as she ran towards the bleeding boy.

"Don't let them fool you, Yukari!" Ruby shouted, waving her wand so as to transform her body into a partial raven-form, six large, black wings suddenly emerging from her back. "Didn't I tell you that humans are the enemy! And the enemy must be slain... without hesitation!" she cried.

Within seconds, everything became a chaotic-blur as Ruby lashed out at Moka and Tsukune.

"STOP IT!" Yukari shouted as she leapt to defend the pair, only to get intercepted by a young man with brown hair and blue eyes that she didn't know and hadn't seen, who was sliced through his chest to his right shoulder. Again by Ruby's wings.

"AAAHHH!" Shinji shouted as he crashed next to Tsukune, blood oozing out like crazy.

At seeing this, both Ruby and Yukari were shocked.

_I tried to end that pink-haired girl and that human boy... when Yukari got in my way. I would have sliced her... had it not been for that other boy._ Ruby gasped as Kurumu and Jacob dodged another attack, this time by the flock of crows around them.

_That boy... he saved me!_ Yukari thought as Ruby moved back up into the air, out of range of them all. _He didn't know me, had no reason to help me... why...?_

"Tsukune!" Kurumu Kurono shouted as she knelt next to the pink-haired girl and the half-dead boy. "Moka! You have to save him!" she cried out.

That caught Ruby's attention.

_Save him?_ She thought.

"Right. My blood!" Moka said, as she opened her mouth in order to bite Tsukune and inject him with her vampiric blood once again.

_I don't know what's going on, but I can't let them help that human_! Ruby thought as she unleashed a barrage of feathers directly at the girls, slicing them across their arms and shoulders.

"AAAHH!" Moka cried out.

"OOWWW!" Kurumu shrieked.

"RUBY, NO!" Yukari shouted as the two girls were knocked back.

Not knowing what was going on, or how that pink-haired girl was going to help Tsukune, Jacob Black made a judgement call on behalf of both boys, even as Yukari tried to stop the raven-witch from attacking.

"Please. Don't attack my friends! I don't care if you are a witch like me." Yukari pleaded with Ruby.

Ruby just stared at the younger witch in shock, even as Moka and Kurumu noticed that the tall newcomer was racing over to where Tsukune and the other boy were lying.

_I hope I'm not too late!_ Jacob thought as he bent down between the two boys.

"You... what?" Ruby gasped. "You don't care? You care more for these Beasts... than your sister witches?" she cried with outrage.

"No... I..." Yukari tried to explain.

"I Won't Accept That!" Ruby shouted as she flew up to attack once again.

As Ruby ascended, Jacob bent down between the two half-dead and heavily-bleeding boys, biting the wrists on both his hands, and quickly placing his bleeding veins over the mouths of the two boys. As his blood seeped into their open mouths, Jacob mumbled something under his breath. A spell or incantation, no one could be sure, but as he finished, he rose up off his knees and shouted.

"WOLF PACK... ARISE!" Jacob cried out fiercely.

All at once, everyone froze in place, hearing the young man's scream, as two bodies rose up and stood behind him. Practically leaping up from the ground. One was the boy named Tsukune, the other was the boy who had saved Yukari from Ruby's razor wing attacks earlier.

Both boys stood up like nothing had happened to them.

Naturally, when Ruby saw this, she gasped in shock.

"Impossible! How can you even be standing? Those were killing blows! No human could survive that!"

"What? He's alright?" Kurumu gasped at seeing Tsukune standing. "Moka! Did you..."

"N-No. I didn't! I... I didn't have time. This... is something else." Moka gasped.

The quartet of attractive girls all gasped when the boys got close to each other. A strange, powerful aura suddenly exploding from them the closer they got to each other. As if they were feeding each other in power and strength.

"Well it doesn't matter! I'll Kill You All!" Ruby screamed as she attacked.

Instantly, the boys reacted. Together, as if in a practiced maneuver.

Tsukune leapt into the air on the right, Shinji leapt into the air on the left, while Jacob leapt right up the middle, towards Ruby. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari gasped as they saw Tsukune and the other boy break through Ruby's razor-sharp feathered attack like battering rams, giving the taller boy a clear shot at the raven-witch, who nailed her in the stomach with his fist.

"Guh..." Ruby gasped as pain overwhelmed her. _Impossible... I'm a powerful witch! What... are... they?_ She thought as she blacked out, her body going limp as she fell back to the rooftop floor.

Jacob caught her in his arms and landed right next to Shinji and Tsukune.

It was enough to break the girls out of their stupor of a trance.

"Tsukune-kun! Are you alright?" Moka asked, racing over to her human friend.

The boy in question turned around and smiled at the pink-haired vampire girl.

"I'm fine, Moka-chan. Kurumu-chan." he said to them with assurance.

"But... what happened?" Kurumu gasped. "How did you... where did you..."

"I guess there's a lot to explain." Jacob said as he approached the group, the unconscious witch in his arms.

"Yeah. I'll say." Shinji groaned, shaking his head of some rather cloudy thoughts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The group eventually found their way to the street, finding a vacant bus stop where they just sat and waited for... something, anything, to happen.

Ruby was still unconscious as she sat between Moka and Tsukune, while the others stood around them listening to Jacob Black finish his explanation on what had happened back on the roof.

"And that's what happened." Jacob said. "I used a Quileute incantation to awaken my wolf powers inside their bodies."

"And you used your own blood so that you could revive and empower them." Yukari stated.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but... it was either that or watch them die." Jacob said.

"We're not upset at you, Jacob-san. We're grateful, but... well, it is more than a little shocking." Moka exclaimed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. One minute I'm human, I think I'm dying... then next I'm... awake and flying through the air like a rocket." Tsukune said with a silly grin.

Jacob smirked as he said that.

"And what about you, Shinji-san? Are you alright?" Kurumu asked the other, rather quiet, boy.

"A little." Shinji said. "I feel... different. Alive. Like... I've drunk a case of soda's all at once."

Jacob smirked at that. "It takes a little while to get fully used to it. But you will."

"The sun is going down..." Tsukune said, offhandedly.

"We can't find the place we're supposed to spend the night... there's no sign of our teacher... no way to get back to school..." Kurumu muttered aloud.

"And we're stuck with a wounded witch who hates us." Moka said.

"Not to mention a pair of werewolves." Yukari said.

"Well... three, counting Tsukune." Jacob corrected.

"Oh! That's right!" Yukari said. "Sorry."

But as she apologized, Tsukune was actually deep in thought.

_I do feel stronger than before! Guess I won't have to worry about troubles at school now._ Tsukune thought with some confidence.

Jacob had explained that because of what he had done, both he and Shinji were now werewolves like him. Which meant that he was stronger now. Far stronger than a normal human. But Jacob had also explained that he and Shinji were now pack-brothers alongside himself. That actually gave the former human a sense of strength and security he hadn't known before.

_At least Tsukune won't have to have me save him all the time._ Moka thought.

However, there was a part of her that actually seemed sad at that. The part of her, perhaps her inner persona, that had grown accustomed to protecting Tsukune.

_I wonder what Tsukune's blood will taste like now?_ Inner Moka thought.

Kurumu sighed. "The city at night... you can't even see the stars. It's sad, really." she said simply as if in thought. "So... what'll become of us now...?"

"It'll be okay!" Yukari piped up. "I know that, as long as I'm with my friends..."

"Yukari!" Tsukune gasped as the preteen witch jumped on his left arm, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me before... but whether we understand each other or not... I Still Love You All!" she declared.

"Yukari..." Tsukune gasped softly.

"And at least we've got some extra company." Yukari pointed at both Jacob and Shinji.

"I hope the place is big enough for all of us." Moka sighed. "If we ever find it."

Jacob and Shinji looked at each other in shock.

"You want us to come with you?" Shinji asked.

"Well... yes!" Moka said to the young wolf.

"Moka's right!" Kurumu said. "It's not like you're human anymore."

"Well, I wasn't to begin with." Jacob smirked off-handedly. "And besides... a wolf pack stands together. Like brothers!"

_Brothers_. Shinji thought. _I never had brothers before. _

_Brothers_. Tsukune thought. _It sounds... strong!_

Suddenly, a rather chipper and perky voice caught their attention.

"OH! Is that you?"

Everyone looked to see a rather cheerful, blond-haired woman in a sleeveless shirt and short skirt walk up to them, three crates of fish in her arms.

Some of them were still moving.

Behind her was a man in a bus drivers outfit smoking a cigar.

"Ms... Nekonoma?" Tsukune gasped in shock. _And the bus driver!_

"What do you think you're doing here?" Yukari shouted.

"Where have you been?" Moka shouted.

"And I'm an airhead?" Kurumu cried.

_Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to be chaperoning you, aren't I? Silly me!_ The cat-woman thought.

Shinji and Jacob just looked at each other, sweat-dropping at the kinds of people they had fallen in with.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

For the longest time I had wanted to write up a Shinji/Yukari story, but I didn't know how to go about it.

There was also the problem of what to do about Shinji as any kind of monster. It wasn't until I saw the previews for the Twilight movie, New Moon, that I saw Jacob Black transform into a large wolf that I realized I had found my monster form.

Of course, to make the story work, I decided to add Jacob into the story.

(Just so everyone knows, this story will be a Shinji/Yukari pairing, Tsukune/Moka/Kurumu pairing, and a Jacob/Ruby pairing.)

I'm also going to be bringing in Mizore Shirayuki into this story maybe by the next chapter. Though I'm not sure who I'm going to pair her up with just yet. It will either be Tsukune or Shinji.

Hope everyone likes this and will leave me lots of reviews.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

Suddenly, a rather chipper and perky voice caught their attention.

"OH! Is that you?"

Everyone looked to see a rather cheerful, blond-haired woman in a sleeveless shirt and short skirt walk up to them, three crates of fish in her arms.

Some of them were still moving.

Behind her was a man in a bus drivers outfit smoking a cigar.

"Ms... Nekonoma?" Tsukune gasped in shock. _And the bus driver!_

"What do you think you're doing here?" Yukari shouted.

"Where have you been?" Moka shouted.

"And I'm an airhead?" Kurumu cried.

_Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to be chaperoning you, aren't I? Silly me!_ The cat-woman thought.

Shinji and Jacob just looked at each other, sweat-dropping at the kinds of people they had fallen in with.

But the instant all three boys (Jacob, Shinji, Tsukune) locked eyes on the previously missing teacher, their lips turned into snarls, their nostrils flared, and their eyes glowed.

Ms Nekonoma tensed as her cat sense suddenly kicked into overdrive. She dropped the crates of fish and dashed down the street, right as all three boys transformed into giant wolves and bounded after her, barking all the way.

"AH! Someone Help Me!" the feline teacher shouted as the wolf boys chased her.

"Well? Aren't you gonna help her?" The bus driver asked the trio of girls.

"Well..." the witch started to say.

"I suppose we..." the vampire girl started to say.

"Nah! Serves her right for abandoning her own students!" the succubus declared.


	2. Imprinting

_**WOLVES PLUS WITCHES**__**  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Rosario+Vampire, Twilight: New Moon or their characters.

Summery: Shinji and Tsukune develop further wolf abilities, including transformations, even as they form special attachments to their own unique female friends.

I think I mentioned this before. If I didn't, I apologize. I haven't watched any of the Twilight series. But I have seen the previews, and I have read the bios on Wikipedia. When I saw that Jacob Black turns into a giant wolf, and read that he didn't need a full moon to do so, I figured it was a good creature to turn Shinji and Tsukune in to. But they also have enhanced physical prowess as human beings whether or not they become werewolves. Jacob's character is very strong, justice driven, loyal and passionate. Which are just the kind of traits that Shinji and Tsukune need/deserve.

Also, a lot of this chapter was fudged, because, like I said, I HAVEN'T SEEN OR READ ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES! SO IF I GET THIS WRONG, I'M SORRY!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Imprinting**

(Witches Knoll)

Amidst the long, streaming fields of sunflowers that hid their deadly secret, an elderly woman in pale white robes extended her hand, allowing a crow to land on it.

"CRUK! ARK!" the crow screeched.

"Ruby...? Defeated by the enemy? Captured?"

The old woman looked confused. Distraught.

"How could she let this happen now?" she asked as the crow flew away from her and she turned back to her sunflower fields. "Behold! With the blessings of water and sunlight... my army grows unceasingly."

All around her various limbs and claws could be seen breaking through the ground, twitching slightly as if trying to get fully free.

"And Ruby... is destined to be the general of my blossoming army." she said.

She paused as she thought of the girl. All the time they spent together, how she had taught her the way of vengeance in order to destroy the humans.

"What else have I trained you for, my daughter? I will not lose you now! As long as you have life, Ruby... you must return to me!" she hissed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(White Sakura Inn)

Ruby awoke with a start, the same nightmare from her childhood flooding her mind. The night her parents had been killed by a drunk driver. A drunk _human_ driver.

She stared up at the ceiling and gasped when she noticed the face and eyes of two very specific individuals.

The first person was Yukari Sendo, the preteen witch she was trying to recruit for their war against the humans. The second person was a handsome young man with short black hair and brown eyes... who struck her in the stomach before she passed out back on the roof.

"How are you feeling?" Yukari asked.

"I'm... what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Well... not much." the young witch said sheepishly. "You kinda tried to kill everyone and... well, we kinda had to stop you."

"I did that. I'm sorry if I hurt you." the young man sitting next to her said. "I'm Jacob, by the way. Jacob Black."

Ruby blushed a little as he smiled at her.

"I'm... Ruby. Ruby Toujou." she said to him.

It was then that Ruby heard some kind of commotion behind her, and the trio looked over to where the other four members of their group sat, around the table in the middle of their joined rooms. Ruby's eyes widened when she realized that two of them were the boys she had cut down with her magic attack. The other two consisted of the pink-haired girl and the busty blunette that had tried to help one of the boys.

The commotion, however, was from the fact that the pink-haired girl was sitting next to one of the boys, (if she remembered correctly the one who was trying to convince Yukari to come with him back to some school) and... biting him in the neck? The busty blunette was actually trying to pry the pink-haired girl off of the first boy, while the other boy, the one with blue eyes, just looked on at the bizarre scene before him.

At least she assumed he thought that it was bizarre.

Ruby's eyes then focused back at the two boys in shock. Specifically, that they were unharmed.

_But... they were injured! Mortally injured... I killed them! I'm sure of it. But... then they got back up and... broke through my attack like it was nothing. How could a human..._ Ruby thought as the quartet suddenly noticed her.

"Hey! She's awake!" the second boy, the one with the blue eyes, said.

"Hey, you're right!" the first boy said, as the quartet came over to her, Yukari and Jacob. "Hi. I'm Tsukune." he introduced.

"I'm Shinji." the boy with the blue eyes said.

"I'm Moka." the pink-haired girl said.

"And I'm Kurumu." the busty blunette said.

However, Ruby's reaction was far different than an introduction.

"YOU! How Are You Alive? How Did You Defeat Me? No Human Could Do...UGH!" Ruby gasped as she quickly tried to sit up and immediately felt the pain of her injuries.

"Easy, Ruby! You're still injured." Yukari said, quickly coming over to her to apply the medical ointment that she had mixed up.

"As to your question..." Shinji started to say.

"Well... we _were_ human." Tsukune said.

_Were_? Ruby thought as Jacob helped her sit upright, to the best of her ability, while Yukari applied the ointment. His assistance made her blush again.

"Until Jacob-san turned us into wolves, like him." Shinji said.

"And we struck back at you because our new abilities allowed us to." Tsukune said. "Sorry about that."

"Yes. Even if we were defending ourselves, I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jacob said.

Ruby stared at Jacob and found that her cheeks would not lose her blush, and she didn't know why since she had never had this happen to her before. To her, this young man was the most handsome person she had ever seen. He was compassionate, kind, and strong. He would have to have been in order to defeat her.

_Is that why I'm blushing?_ She thought. _Because he defeated me?_ But then another thought entered her mind. "Wait! You..." she pointed at Jacob, "...turned them..." she pointed to Shinji and Tsukune, "into... like you?"

"Yes. Into wolves. To save their lives." Jacob said.

"So... they're not human anymore?" Ruby rhetorically asked.

"No. They're not." Moka said.

"But they were." Kurumu said.

"Yeah. We're a pretty motley crew." Tsukune said. "Between us all we're..."

"Vampire." Moka said, pointing to herself.

"Succubus." Kurumu said, pointing to herself.

"Witch." Yukari said, pointing to herself.

"Wolf." Tsukune said, pointing to himself.

"Wolf." Shinji said, pointing to himself.

"Wolf." Jacob said, pointing to himself. "And the three of us all used to be human." he said about himself, Shinji and Tsukune.

Ruby just stared at the group. Such an odd mixture of individuals. What was more, two of them had been human only a few hours ago.

"But... but this is impossible!" Ruby gasped. "I... I don't understand how... why are... Who Are You All?"

The group looked at each other and then back at Ruby.

"We just told you who were are." Kurumu said.

"No, that's not what... I mean... what I mean is... all of you being here, at the same time. It can't be a coincidence!" Ruby stated.

The six monsters looked at each other again, understanding that she wanted to know how all of them actually got together.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better start at the beginning." Tsukune said.

"Right. Well... you see, me and Moka and Tsukune and Kurumu here are all part of the Yokai News Club. We were brought here by our teacher to do some investigative journalism." Yukari said.

"At Witches Knoll, apparently." Moka said, remembering how they had just been dropped off there by their teacher and the bus driver. "Even though there is something strange still going on there."

"And what about you?" Ruby asked Shinji.

"I'm from Tokyo-3. I... well, I ran away." he explained.

The group looked at Shinji, finally getting the real story now. They hadn't pressed him about what had happened, feeling that he would tell them eventually.

"It's a long, complicated story, but... the short version is, I ran away because my father is a cruel and abusive man, who used and manipulated me into doing a lot of things I didn't enjoy doing. Things that caused me pain. Things that caused other people pain. Honestly, it made me sick to think that I was even like him. It made me ashamed to be human." Shinji said.

_Oh, Shinji-kun!_ Yukari mentally sighed.

However, Ruby actually felt relieved at hearing that.

"So, I ran away and ended up here. You... can kinda figure out the rest." he said, not wanting to talk much more about what happened.

"I see." Ruby said and turned back to Jacob. "And... you?" she asked.

"The short version: Girl troubles." Jacob said.

"Huh?" the group asked, turning to the Alpha Wolf.

"This girl that I really liked... she liked another guy." he said, not saying that the 'other guy' was a vampire. "When he dumped her, she took it kind of hard and even became suicidal. I tried to be there for her, tried to help her heal, tried to convince her not to take him back, because she'd get hurt... and... she did. Take him back, I mean. I couldn't stand seeing them together like that, even though it was her choice and all. It was like my opinion didn't matter, and so... I just left." Jacob explained.

"You left behind your pack, your family, your friends... all because of this girl?" Moka asked.

"Yeah." he laughed. "How stupid was that? Most guys would have stuck around and tried to move on with their lives, but... it really, really hurt. So... I ran away."

"You're not the only one who's run away from what they knew, Alpha." Shinji said.

_Alpha_? Ruby thought. _Did he just call Jacob-san 'Alpha'? _

"Yeah. There were times I felt like running away too." Tsukune said. "Especially from the school where I was the only human."

"Yeah, you mentioned that before. But you didn't run. Why?" Jacob asked.

Tsukune looked at Moka, who blushed lightly while sitting in front of Kurumu.

"Because of the friends I made at Yokai. They became my reason for staying." he said.

"OH TSUKUNE!" Kurumu screamed as the busty blunette jumped on Tsukune and smothered him with her breasts once again.

"ACK!" Tsukune gasped as he fell backwards.

"KURUMU!" Moka shouted and tried to pull the succubus off of the boy. Again.

"Oh brother!" Shinji groaned at their antics.

"He is now." Jacob smirked.

Ruby looked at the pair and realized what had happened.

_Jacob turned both of them into wolves. That's what he said. Which means... that he is the Alpha Wolf. The leader of the pack._ Ruby thought, now understanding why Shinji had called Jacob 'Alpha'.

At first Ruby was rather proud of her deductive reasoning in this situation. However, the second thought that entered her mind was... _How can I use this to my advantage?_

While a part of her was glad that both Shinji and Tsukune were no longer human, she was having a slight problem with the concept of monsters and witches being friends. At least it wasn't 'Humans, monsters and witches', but it still confused her.

Witches were considered 'border-beings', and as such were not considered either human or monster. Yet these monsters seemed to accept Yukari for what she was. Especially Tsukune who had been human a few hours ago. If she was right, then he knew Yukari long before he was turned. And they (this odd assortment of monsters) were even now taking care of her (Ruby), despite what she had tried to do to them.

This naturally gave her a mass of conflicting feelings.

She knew that in monster society, violence was more generally accepted. Monsters got into fights all the time. With humans, with each other, even with witches. And here, now, this odd assortment of monsters, and former humans, were taking care of her like she was a friend.

She then noticed the strange circular, intricately designed tattoo that was on Jacob's muscular right arm, exposed by his sleeveless shirt.

"That tattoo!" Ruby said, pointing to the markings on Jacob's arm.

"It's a Quileute tribal tattoo. I gained it when I became a wolf." Jacob explained.

"And do your... pack... have similar tattoos?" she asked, wondering where these questions were coming from.

"Yes." Jacob said. "I used my blood to empower them, and used a tribal incantation to fully turn them into wolves like me."

"And just how powerful are you?" she asked.

Jacob smiled as she asked that. "Why are you so curious?"

"I shouldn't be curious about the person who defeated me?" she asked.

Jacob nodded at that. "Well... to start with... wolves such as myself are pretty tough. We can change shape at will. We don't need the moon or anything like that to give us power. Though we don't turn into regular werewolves. We just turn into giant wolves. In our human forms we have enhanced physical abilities. Strength, speed, reflexes, agility, stamina, healing, even enhanced senses."

Ruby nodded in understanding as he said all that.

"And... just how giant do you become when you transform?"

Jacob smirked. "Would you like to see?"

Ruby smiled. "I would... actually."

Jacob stood up and turned to the other two boys in the room.

"Shinji! Tsukune!" Jacob called out.

"Yes, Alpha?" both boys replied in unison, which shocked the girls.

"I think it's time that you saw our true forms." Jacob declared to the girl as he removed his shirt and shoes.

The girls all blushed as he did that. But their faces flushed even more as Shinji and Tsukune also took off their shirts, revealing their athleticism to them. The girls blushed as they removed their shirts, but also took not of the numerous scars the pair had on their bodies. They knew that Tsukune had gained his scars from all the monster fights he got into at Yokai. But where did Shinji gain his?

"Whoo! Fanservice Time!" Yukari said, cheering as she waved a pair of pompom's in her hands.

"Fanservice?" Moka gasped.

"Where did you get those pompom's?" Kurumu asked.

"Hope this place is big enough." Tsukune uttered and Shinji nodded.

Then suddenly, Jacob's body began to warp and change. Within less than a second, Jacob's body seemed to explode as another creature emerged from within his body. A creature that was much larger, about the size of a small car, and covered in black fur.

Ruby and the others gasped when they saw Jacob in his wolf form. He was taking up nearly all of the small room that Ruby was resting in, his head touching the ceiling, his tail sticking out of the window that Ruby was lying next to.

"Whoa!" Yukari gasped.

"Incredible!" Moka gasped.

"He's huge!" Kurumu gasped.

Just then, Moka noticed that both Tsukune and Shinji were trembling and she barely had enough time to grab Yukari and Kurumu and pulled them into the hallway before they too transformed right before their eyes.

"WHA!" Yukari gasped.

"Oh my..." Kurumu gasped.

"T-Tsukune?" Moka uttered.

The two boys had changed into giant wolves, smaller than Jacob, but with enough space to take up the rest of their quarters.

Moka and Kurumu noticed that Tsukune had transformed into a large, brown-furred wolf with white paws, white tipped ears, and tip of his tail was white as well. He was large, approximately six feet in height (from paws to head) and about nine feet in total length. (From nose to tail)

Yukari noticed that Shinji had transformed into a large white-furred wolf with a length of brown hair running along his spine all the way from his head to his tail. He was just under six feet in height and just about nine feet in length.

(Only a few inches smaller than Tsukune, actually)

Jacob, however, was larger than either of them, by at least a foot in both height and length. His fur was pitch black all over his body. The tips of his ears and his tail however were slightly grayish in color. The two wolves snapped at Jacob, until he barked fiercely at them both. The instant he did, both of them quieted down and cringed before him. Jacob seemed satisfied with that and gave a couple soft barks, which caused the pair to lie down on their belly's, heads resting on the floor.

"It's like... Jacob-san is telling them what to do." Moka stated.

"Like he's their boss or something." Kurumu said.

"Well, he _is._" Yukari said. "He's the Alpha Wolf."

"Alpha Wolf?" Kurumu asked.

"Weren't You Listening!" Yukari snapped at the busty blunette. "Jacob-san turned both of them into wolves! That makes him the pack leader! It's why they called him 'Alpha'! It's a term of respect to their leader!"

Moka and Kurumu didn't seem to argue with that explanation, especially seeing the rather docile act both of them were putting on before the much larger wolf.

_They know their place!_ Silver Moka grinned from within the pink-haired vampire. _Although... Tsukune's blood does taste stronger than before. It's still delicious, but... almost like... going from Grape Juice to Wine overnight!_

Jacob then barked again, and all three boys transformed back into their original human forms. They had been fortunate that no one had seen them. They didn't even notice there was a complete lack of hair on the floor of their room.

_Incredible! The hair disappears upon their reverting back to human form?_ Yukari gasped. _Is that part of their ability to hide their presence from everyone else?_

The girls reentered the room and noticed that Shinji and Tsukune still had their pants on, despite just being a pair of wolves too large of any normal clothes humans could wear. They also noticed that Jacob, who was standing next to Ruby, was still wearing his jean shorts.

"Well... that was... COOL!" Yukari gasped.

"Yeah." Kurumu said. "So that's your true form, huh, Tsukune-kun?"

"I guess so." Tsukune said. "Though... it is kinda strange. I don't feel really that different... except that I feel stronger!"

"Well, you are." Jacob explained. "Both of you are now stronger, faster, and more agile than you were when you were human. Whether or not you are in your human or wolf form."

Tsukune actually smiled at that, knowing that this would help him out a lot at Yokai.

_Though... will I have to hide this from my parents as well?_ Tsukune thought.

Shinji thought that it was a bonus as well.

_Too bad I couldn't have been stronger when I was piloting._ Shinji thought. He actually thought that maybe he would have been able to stand up to Asuka and his father.

"However, there are a couple of things you need to know about your transformations." Jacob said.

Jacob then explained that because they were now Quileute wolves, actually shapeshifters who take the forms of wolves, they were immortal. At least, that they could live forever, if they transformed from humans into wolves on a regular basis. Otherwise they could still be killed.

He then explained about their ability to imprint on anyone, as a means of finding their soul mate.

"You mean... on anyone?" Tsukune asked the pack leader.

"Well... kind of." Jacob said.

"And when does this hap..." Shinji stated to ask, only to have all three boys feel a slight pinch at the bridge of their noses.

_Damn it! Shinji's thoughts must have triggered the imprinting process... and it resonated back to us._ Jacob thought as the trio started wobbling on their legs.

Ruby gasped when Jacob suddenly turned towards her, his eyes flashing a bright yellow and then reverting back to his normal black eyes.

Moka and Kurumu caught Tsukune as he wobbled around, looking him in the eyes to see what was wrong. All they saw was Tsukune's eyes flash bright yellow as he stared at both of them.

Yukari, being closer to Shinji, helped steady the boy as he turned to her and she saw his eyes flash a bright yellow while looking at her, before they returned to their normal blue.

_Oh boy!_ Tsukune gasped as he stared at both Moka and Kurumu. "I love you!" he said as he hugged both beautiful girls.

"He said..." Kurumu gasped.

"He loves us?" Moka gasped.

"He said he loves ME!" Kurumu cried happily.

"Kurumu! He was looking at both of us!" Moka shouted.

"I love you!" Shinji said to Yukari, which made the preteen witch blush furiously at that confession.

"I love you." Jacob said to Ruby, which caused the raven witch to blush even more than before.

"You love me?" Yukari gasped to Shinji. "How can you love me? You just met me!"

"It's the imprinting." Jacob said, still staring at Ruby.

"Imprinting?" Moka asked as Kurumu was distracted by embracing Tsukune.

"Like I said... when a wolf imprints upon a certain person, it's like love at first sight. Only stronger." he explained as he sat down next to Ruby, who was a little nervous at the wolf leader getting so close to her. "It's how we find our soul mates. But part of the imprinting is that we... basically... become whatever the person we imprint on needs us to be."

"Needs you to... KURUMU!" Moka shouted as she pushed the succubus away from Tsukune as the pair were in the middle of a deep French-kiss.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kurumu shouted at the female vampire. "Tsukune and I were cementing our relationship!"

"Tsukune-kun's imprinted on you, Kurumu-chan! He's acting like that because you want him to!" Moka shouted, trying to keep the pair apart.

Kurumu looked at Tsukune, who seemed to have a slightly glazed look of lust in his eyes. Kind of like when she had used the Allure charm on him back at Yokai.

"You mean... he doesn't really... love me?" the blunette asked, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Actually he does." Jacob stated.

"Huh?" the succubus asked.

"Well... he wouldn't have imprinted upon you if he didn't have some kind of feelings for you in the first place." Jacob said, his own arms around Ruby as he sat behind her.

"Oh, Jacob-kun." Ruby sighed happily, losing herself in the feeling.

"Tsukune! Who do you love?" Kurumu asked pointedly at the boy.

"I love you." Tsukune said to her.

"HA!" the succubus laughed.

"And Moka." Tsukune added, looking at Moka.

"Huh?" Kurumu gasped.

"He loves both of us?" Moka asked.

The pair looked back at Jacob for an explanation.

"Uh... did he look at both of you when his eyes flashed yellow for a couple of seconds?" Jacob asked the pair.

"Yes." Moka and Kurumu said.

"Then he imprinted on both of you." Jacob explained.

"Both of us?" Moka gasped.

"YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO SHARE HIM?" Kurumu gasped. "Can't you do anything about this?"

"Sorry. I don't know how to undo an imprinting once it's been triggered." Jacob apologized.

"But You're The Pack Leader! Can't you make him just fall in love with me?" Kurumu asked.

"KURUMU!" Moka shouted, causing the blue-haired succubus to tumble backwards from the force of the vampire girl's shouting.

And while all of this drama was going on, Shinji was kneeling in front of Yukari like he was proposing to her.

"S-Shinji-san?" Yukari gasped as he knelt before her, her hand in his.

"I am yours." Shinji declared. "Whatever you want me to be... I will become."

"You... really?" Yukari asked with a blush.

"Yes. What is your will?" he asked her.

At seeing this... Yukari was mixed. On the one hand there were her feelings for Tsukune. And on the other, this boy, Shinji, was very cute, and he had imprinted on her. Which basically meant that he was pledging himself to her. As whatever she wanted him to be.

_He could be my protector, my friend, my... lover?_ She gasped.

However, before anything could happen, Moka swiftly grabbed both Kurumu and Yukari and pulled them out into the hallway. At seeing the glazed look of lust in their eyes, the female vampire was forced to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Moka! What are you doing?" Kurumu asked, struggling in the vampire's grip.

"I just need to have a little girl talk with you two!" Moka shouted as she pulled the pair into the hall and started all but yelling at them.

While Shinji would have wanted to do something about that, like stay close to Yukari, Tsukune held him back.

"Don't worry. She's just going to talk to them to make sure they don't take advantage of us." he said to his younger wolf brother.

"Yeah. I... know." Shinji said, shaking his head as if trying to clear his brain of the fogginess that had taken over. "It's... kinda hard to focus. I mean... I think Yukari's cute and sweet, but... I just met her. How can I say that I love her already?"

"It's the imprinting, like Jacob-dono said." Tsukune said. "He said that we would become whatever the person we imprinted on needs us to be. And... unfortunately... Yukari's more than a little... love hungry." Tsukune said with a mild blush. "It'll take a little while to get used to this."

Shinji sighed as he sat down and leaned against the wall of their room, thinking back to what might have happened if this whole imprinting wolf-thing had happened while he was back in Tokyo-3. What would have happened if he had imprinted on someone like Asuka, or Rei.

_Actually, Rei would have been better. She may have resisted my feelings at first, but Asuka would have totally used me for whatever she wanted, without regard for my feelings._ Shinji thought.

"So... this is better. Right?" Tsukune asked. "Better than your life in Tokyo-3?"

Shinji smiled at him. "Yes. I think... I think it is." he said as Moka and a more humbled Kurumu and Yukari reentered the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After eating their dinner, an event that was made more lively by the fact the group now had various 'significant others' to enjoy it with, the group turned in for the night.

Ruby and Jacob were lying next to each other. Tsukune was sleeping between Kurumu and Moka. And Shinji was nestled against the wall where Yukari was also slumbering.

Ruby, however, was the only one awake.

_What am I doing here?_ She thought, lying next to Jacob. _I... I should get back to the Knoll. I should take Yukari with me... but she won't leave her friends._

And that actually stabbed at Ruby more than anything.

_Friends_. She thought. _Yukari has such wonderful and loyal friends. And they accept her for what she is._ She thought, remembering the group's interactions at dinner, the playful family setting they all had as they ate, and even towards Yukari and herself. Like they wanted her to be one of them despite what had happened between them. _She won't come with me._ She thought as she got up and quietly stepped outside of the room.

"Ruby?" a voice caught her attention.

"Oh! Jacob!" she gasped at seeing the pack leader suddenly behind her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I... no. Not really." she said with a sad, somber voice.

"I figured as much."

The pair stepped out into the hallway as Ruby started.

"When I was a little girl, my parents brought me to the human world. To this human city. They wanted me to see what the human world was like. They wanted me to like it, so that I could work towards peaceful relations with them. And I would have... until my parents were killed by a human. He was driving, drinking heavily... he ran them over like they were nothing. I was too young to fully understand that at the time... which is when Lady Oyakata found me, took me in and raised me. Raised me to hate humans. I... I have to return to her."

"I'll come with you." Jacob said.

"No!" Ruby said quickly. "Jacob... I... I can't ask you to do that. My Lady is... she may not be receptive to you. I mean...you don't hate humans like she does. And I can't ask you to leave your pack, again, and help me wage a war that cannot be averted."

"But why?" he asked. "Why can't it be averted?"

"The humans are planning to destroy our Knoll. To redevelop it into a landfill. A garbage dump. My lady has worked too long and too hard to let them destroy all the sunflowers so that those greedy humans can have some place to put their trash." she explained.

"Look, Ruby... I know that humans can be a terrible and annoying species. I know that they can be greedy and wasteful, evil in all respects, but... so can we." he said to her. "Witches, wolves, even vampires and other monsters... we're not that much different. I'm not saying that what the humans are doing is right, but if your lady tries to launch her war against every man, woman and child here... a lot of blood is going to be shed when it doesn't have to be."

"But my lady..."

"Doesn't sound like she wants any kind of peace. Except the peace of the grave. I... I don't want you to be part of that." he said to her.

"But isn't that for me to decide? Isn't it part of your... imprinting... to help me? To be whatever I need you to be? Whatever I want?"

"Yes, but..."

"I don't want you involved in this, Jacob." she said sadly as she tried to keep herself from rushing into his arms to hold him tightly. "I... I just wish... things had been different... if... I had met you... all of you... under different circumstances... then..."

Jacob didn't let her finish her sentence, as he stepped up to her, grabbed her arms, and pulled her into a strong, passionate kiss.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Yes, I put a lot of stuff into this chapter that might have seemed unreasonable, but it was all for the sake of moving the story along. First of all, I know that the wolves in Twilight: New Moon are big, but I didn't know exactly how big. (There are no measurements for that kind of thing) Secondly, the imprinting. I have no idea how the imprinting process works for the Quileute wolves, so I fudged it.

I've never seen the movies, read the books, and most of the websites I've checked out were no help. Therefore, I hope no one minds that I used a little creative writing for this. Also, I have no idea what Inn the group was staying at, so I fudged that.

The next chapter will have the battle between the News Club and the witch who wants to destroy the human world. It will also have a lemon scene between the group. And Mizore Shirayuki will make her appearance as well.


	3. Showdown at Witches Knoll

_**WOLVES PLUS WITCHES  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Rosario+Vampire or Twilight: New Moon.

Summery: As Lady Oyakata launches her attack on the humans, the News Club and Ruby try to stop her from making a fatal mistake, which leads to incredible ramifications.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Showdown At Witches Knoll **

(White Sakura Inn)

Jacob and Ruby were kissing.

But around the corner, the others were watching.

Shinji and Yukari were staring at the wolf and witch from the bottom corner of the wall, while above them, Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu were staring at the kissing pair from above them.

Just then, Jacob grabbed Ruby's arm and twisted it back.

Everyone balked at this rather violent act, until Ruby got this dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh, Jacob-kun!" Ruby sighed and laid herself against his chest affectionately.

The others looked at her in surprise.

"Great! She's a masochist!" Kurumu uttered.

"But I thought Alpha wasn't... like that." Tsukune said.

"He isn't. Unless...Of Course! Jacob imprinted on Ruby! That means he would know what she would like and such." Shinji explained.

"So because she likes it rough, he acts rough?" Kurumu asked.

"I suppose so." Moka said. "Though... I'm sure he doesn't enjoy hurting her."

Tsukune realized that Moka was right about that, as Jacob did not look too pleased with having to hurt Ruby, at all.

The pair kissed again.

"Oh! It's so romantic." Kurumu whispered. "Tsukune, kiss me!" the succubus puckered up.

"Would you stop that!" Moka hissed at the bluenette.

"Will you be quiet?" Yukari hissed at both of them.

"Too late!" Ruby snapped.

"We can still hear you!" Jacob snarled.

The others 'eeked' and remained hidden. However, it was enough of a distraction for Ruby to jump out the nearest window, spread her wings, and fly back to the Knoll. Jacob just watched her go, his enhanced eyesight catching her tears falling from her eyes.

Just staring out the window, Jacob barely noticed the other members of his pack, and their girlfriends, all approach and surround him by the window.

"So? What do we do?" Shinji asked.

"We go after her." Jacob said.

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"Ruby said that her lady was preparing to launch a war against the humans of this city." Jacob said.

"Ruby's going to help her?" Yukari asked.

"I don't think that she wants to hurt anyone. But..."

"She's loyal to the woman who raised her for all those years." Moka said.

"Well... if we're going to help her, we're gonna need a ride." Tsukune said.

"Ride?" Jacob asked. "Wolves can cover a lot of ground pretty quick."

"But busses go faster." the Bus Driver grinned, suddenly appearing behind them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Witches Knoll)

When Ruby returned to the Knoll, Lady Oyakata was naturally upset at her. Not only had Ruby allowed herself to be defeated, but she also had a can of juice that Yukari had given her as a gift. Using her vines that emerged from her own hands, Oyakata had snatched the juice out of Ruby's hands and tied her up, accusing her of falling under the persuasions of the humans.

"I didn't fall under their persuasions! And they're not humans! Not anymore." Ruby said.

"It doesn't matter, Ruby. How could you let them influence you? How could you fall for their lies? How could you betray me like this?" the older witch hissed as she used her vines to crush the can that Ruby had with her. "What good have all my teachings been? Do your parents deaths mean nothing to you? Do you care nothing for you people? It seems you must be... reeducated!"

The vines lashed out and captured Ruby.

"My... lady... please forgive... AGH! It Hurts!" Ruby gasped out.

"This is for your own good, Ruby." Oyakata said.

"J-J-Ja-cob...-kun..." Ruby wheezed.

Suddenly a bus exploded overhead, flying over their heads and landing near the sunflower fields.

"What? A... bus?" Oyakata gasped.

The door opened and six people stepped off the bus. Ruby gasped when she saw them.

Jacob Black - Quileute werewolf, pack leader.  
Shinji Ikari - Quileute werewolf, former robot pilot.  
Tsukune Aono - Quileute werewolf, former human.  
Moka Akashiya - female vampire.  
Kurumu Kurono - female succubus.  
Yukari Sendo - preteen witch.

"Let! Her! Go!" Jacob snarled when he saw Ruby wrapped up by plant-like vines.

"Jacob-kun!" Rudy gasped when she saw him.

"So... it's you." Lady Oyakata said. "I've heard of you from the crows. The humans who defeated Ruby and nursed her back to health. What brings you back to my Knoll? Have you come to join us, perhaps?" she asked, power exploding from her body.

"Whoa! Such a powerful aura!" Moka gasped.

"What about you, young witch? Come to us, it's not too late. Join your own people at last! We are far superior to the humans. And I'll prove it... By Killing Them All!" Oyakata declared.

However, Yukari just stared at the elderly woman, shaking in fear, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Shinji's arm.

"I see... what a pity." Oyakata said.

"You just scare her, you old hag!" Kurumu spat at the old witch, sticking out her tongue as well.

"We've come for Rudy! Let her go, or I'll tear your head off!" Jacob snarled.

"Oh will you now?" Lady Oyakata asked. "And just how do you plan to accomplish that?"

"WOLF PACK!" Jacob shouted.

"CHANGE!" Tsukune and Shinji shouted.

Instantly, Jacob transformed into a large black wolf, Tsukune transformed into a large brown wolf, and Shinji transformed into a large white wolf.

"Well... can't let you guys have all the fun. Let Do It, Girls!" Kurumu shouted.

Kurumu transformed into her succubus form: wings, tail, ears and nails all extending to reveal she was not human. Yukari pulled her wand out of her cape with one hand, a pack of tarot cards in her other hand. Tsukune pulled Moka's rosario off of her choker with his teeth, transforming her into her sexy silver-haired vampire form.

Lady Oyakata gasped. "A vampire... a succubus... a pack of wolves! So many monsters! Standing together? And with you?" the older woman asked her apprentice in shock.

"Not just with me! _For_ me!" Ruby shouted.

Jacob, Shinji and Tsukune leapt into the air and bit through the thick vines that held Ruby. Once she was cut free from the vines, the raven witch fell and grabbed onto Jacob's fur, the Alpha Wolf leaping away and landing back on the ground with Ruby sitting on his back comfortably. The pack following close behind him.

"Bring her back to me, you mongrel!" Lady Oyakata shouted at Jacob.

"Jacob-kun's loyalty is to me!" Ruby gasped as she slid off of Jacob's back and onto the ground, standing beside the large black wolf. "He will not listen to you!"

"But you will!" Oyakata shouted.

"My Lady, Please! We don't have to do this!" Ruby pleaded with the older witch. "Please, do not force this fight!" she pleaded.

"What are you saying, Ruby? You now stand against me? Against all that we have worked towards? With these... evil outsiders?" the old witch shouted.

"They are not evil, my lady! But they are strong. They are all good! Please, don't do this!" Ruby pleaded again.

"I see. They have poisoned you against me. Filled your head with such nonsense that you have turned against all that we have worked towards. All that we have tried to preserve. They are no better than the humans! They are all trash... and deserve to die!"

"My Lady, No!"

"Then You'll All Have To Die!" she shouted at Ruby.

WHAM!

The group gasped as a massive wave of energy washed over the field, rumblings coming up from the ground itself.

"What is that?" Kurumu gasped.

"L-Look! The sunflower field! Something's coming out of the ground!" Yukari shouted.

"Sunflower field?" Oyakata gasped. "Hee-Hee... look more carefully. That... is not a sunflower!"

The sunflowers began to warp and change.

"Horticulture is my hobby. I've been nurturing this species for quite some time..."

BOOM!

"Hanabake! The Man-Eater!" she exclaimed as the creature burst forth from the ground.

The thing looked like a cross between a plant and an alien creature (you know, the one with Sigorney Weaver). It had a large open mouth with a row of razor-sharp teeth, a large single black orb sitting on top of its head, long, sharp claws on both front and hind feet, and a long tail that looked like a whip-weapon with a spiked blade on the end.

"What a lovely opportunity to see how it's growing." Oyakata said. "KILL THEM ALL!"

The Hanabake hissed and lunged at the group. It's first target, the busty Kurumu.

The large brown wolf growled as it leapt into the air and slammed into the man-eating plant.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" Kurumu and Moka shouted as the large wolf tussled with the man-eater.

Shinji was about to intervene, when Jacob suddenly barked at him, stopping him from joining. It was obvious to the others what Jacob was doing: This was Tsukune's fight!

"Why are you doing this Ruby? Why do you defy me?" Oyakata demanded as the two creatures fought fiercely.

"Because... I want to believe in what Jacob-kun and the others said. That living... in peace... is possible! Like my parents wanted!" Ruby declared.

"You're parents were killed by humans! Murdered like common street trash! That is how humans treat each other! How they treat our kind! As it has been for centuries!" Oyakata snapped.

"But not all humans are like that. Some are, but not all. You would condemn an entire race for the actions of a few?" Yukari shouted, standing next to the large white wolf, petting his fur.

"Ah! It is so sad that such a young witch has been corrupted by the humans lies as well." the older witch said.

Just then, the Hanabake that Tsukune had been fighting was thrown down at the feet of Oyakata. The brown furred wolf snorting at the defeated beast and then padded back towards his pack and friends. Everyone just stared at the older witch wondering just what was going to happen next.

"So... you managed to defeat _one_ of my creations. Impressive. But can you defeat an entire army? RISE MY HANABAKE!" she shouted.

"Did she just say..." Kurumu started to say.

"Army?" Yukari gasped.

Just then, the entire sunflower field started to rumbled, shift and shake, as dozens, then hundreds, of plant-like creatures exploded up from the ground, surrounding the teenage monsters in a semi-circle.

"If you want peace, I will give you peace. I offer you one last chance, Ruby. And to you, little witch. Join me now, or suffer the fate that the humans have brought upon themselves!" Oyakata hissed.

"No." Silver Moka declared, answering for everyone.

"What?" Oyakata asked.

"I see it now. It isn't peace born of protection and survival that you want. It is the peace of the grave that you want. You want blood, and blood... is something that I understand!" the vampire hissed, the brown-furred wolf next to her snarling. "It is a pity that you chose this path. My friends were actually sincere in their offer of peace." she said as she gently stroked Tsukune's head. "Especially my Tsukune here. I'm sure you would have found it amusing to hear what he had to say on this matter. He isn't a warrior, but he does fight his hardest for those he cares for. He fights to ensure that unnecessary blood is not spilled. And out of respect for that passion, I offer you one last chance to avoid your own death."

"Do you hear this, Ruby? Do you hear how they threaten me, threaten us, to force us to make peace? Do you hear this foolish dribble that they are spouting?"

"It is not foolishness, my lady." Ruby said softly, still standing close to the large black wolf. "Is it really too late? Is war the only way left for us?" she asked, thinking back to how her parents had wanted to achieve an understanding with both humans and monsters. "I remember what I wanted years ago. What I had forgotten. I... I want to believe in Jacob-kun and the others."

"Then you leave me no choice, Ruby." she said as she took out her spellbook and began chanting.

Ruby gasped when she realized what she was doing.

"No! Not that spell!" Ruby gasped in obvious fear.

"ULTIMATE MERGER SPELL!" Oyakata screamed.

Everyone was naturally confused when the Hanabake turn towards the elderly witch and run at her, piling over each other and lifting her off the ground. They gasped in shock when they saw all of the Hanabake slowly start to merge together, their individual features disappearing as Oyakata cackled madly at what was happening.

The end result was gigantic and horrifically mangled monster, towering over them at least a hundred feet, with at least six large arms, multiple mouths with spiked teeth, and in the chest of the beast, was Lady Oyakata, who looked like the lower half of her body was integrated into the monster itself.

The spell she had used was called The Merge. A spell of last resort... merging with another creature in order to incorporate its powers. Once it's complete... the user cannot return to their own form.

"No..." Ruby cried, knowing that her lady was now farther gone than before, and there was no way back for her. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY STOP HER!"

"Shinji-kun! Get me closer to her!" Yukari shouted as she jumped onto Shinji's back.

The white wolf growled as he charged towards the large merged beast. When the pair were close to it, Yukari jumped off of Shinji's back and slammed her wand into the beast's foot.

"SIPHON TECHNIQUE!" Yukari shouted as the power surged from the monster through her wand and into her body.

Shinji barked in concern as the energy flowed into Yukari's 11-year old body, causing her to scream out in pain.

"IT'S... TOO... MUCH!" Yukari shouted as a sudden surge of energy hurled the girl away from the monster.

Shinji leapt into the air and twisted his body so that Yukari's flying form slammed into his stomach. He crashed into the ground, cradling the witch girl tightly, cushioning her fall.

The giant monster turned towards the pair, slowing in step as it shot out several thorns as projectiles. They didn't reach the pair as several of the thorns bounced off of a strange orange energy field that surrounded them. No one noticed that Yukari was still unconscious, meaning that it wasn't her who had erected the field. They simply paid it no mind as they had much larger issues to deal with.

Moka and Tsukune raced along the left side of the rampaging monster. Ruby and Jacob raced along the right side of the rampaging monster. Kurumu was flying overhead.

"We have to stop her before she gets to the city!" Silver Moka shouted.

"But how?" Kurumu cried out.

Just then, Oyakata's path was suddenly blocked by a small wall of ice that appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around the merged-monsters feet.

The giant beast paused, as did everyone else, as the beast was literally frozen in place.

"What?" Ruby gasped.

"Who?" Silver Moka shouted.

"Look!" Kurumu shouted.

Standing before the massive beast was a single human-looking girl with wild lilac hair, dressed in a pale white, long-sleeved sweatshirt, short pleaded skirt, purple striped stockings, white tennis shoes, a black belt around her left thigh, and a gold locket around her neck. Her skin was soft and pale like freshly fallen snow, her eyes a pupil less blue.

But her most distinctive feature, were the large ice-like claws where her hands should have been.

"All plants wither and die when they are frozen." the girl said.

While the giant monster struggled within the cold-grip of the mysterious ice, the group of monsters quickly ran up to meet the young lilac-haired woman.

"Who are you?" Silver Moka asked as she and Tsukune approached her.

"Mizore Shirayuki." the girl said. "Our teacher sent me."

"Our teacher?" Kurumu asked.

"Ms Nekonome." Mizore answered.

"Really?" Silver Moka asked.

"She thought you could use the help." Mizore stated.

Suddenly, the giant monster broke out of it's icy restraints.

"It's Loose!" Kurumu shouted.

The creature growled as it slammed its fists into the ground, trying to crush the monsters into paste. Silver Moka was the first to leap out of the way, the wolf pack following her, the succubus flying away and the snow girl dodging as best she could.

Silver Moka growled as she jumped onto Tsukune's back.

"TSUKUNE! GET ME UP THERE!" she shouted.

The brown-furred wolf growled as it took off towards the large creature, and with a very, VERY, impressive jump, flew towards the head of the creature.

Silver Moka leapt off of the large wolf and flew towards the great beast.

"Time For You... To LEARN YOUR PLACE!" the vampire girl shouted as she lashed out a fierce kick towards the center of the creature itself.

WAK-BOOM!

The blow from Silver Moka's kick reverberated across the landscape, catching everyone's ears.

"She Did It!" Kurumu shouted, seeing the massive beast topple backwards a bit.

However...

"HaHaHa! Now you are mine!" Oyakata laughed as tentacle-vines shot out and wrapped around the vampire girl, even as the large creature righted itself.

_Damn It! It's body is too mushy! It won't take the impact!_ Silver Moka thought as she struggled in the vines grip. _I need something other than a physical attack!_

"That actually stung a little..." Oyakata grinned, revealing that the left side of her face was actually pushed in. "...but my powers are not limited to size. The Merger spell can pull in and add the power of other monsters to my own. And right now... I WANT YOURS!" she hissed as the vines started to stab and push into Silver Moka's body through her arms and legs.

"Wha... AGH? IN... SIDE... ME?" she screamed as the pain quicky became unbearable.

Suddenly, a wolf's howl was heard.

Silver Moka and Oyakata looked up to see three wolves running across the back of the merged Hanabake. The snow girl, Mizore Shirayuki, was astride Shinji (the white wolf), and leapt off onto the monsters back, slamming her hands into the creature itself, sending waves of cold across it and causing the old witch to hiss in pain.

"No! The Cold!" she shouted.

The wolves leaped over the monster, leaping off of it's arms and legs and attacking the old witch directly.

"AAAHHHHH!" the older witch screamed as the teeth of the black, brown and white wolves bit into her body and tried to tear her apart.

Distracted, Oyakata never noticed Kurumu fly in a slice at the vines that held Silver Moka.

"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Oyakata screamed as her vines violently stabbed at the wolves, pulling them off and casting them down.

Mizore took the chance to leap off of the violent moving monster, falling and being caught by Ruby, who flew back down to her friends.

Hissing at the 'insects', the massive creature turned around and continued on at a quicker pace towards the city.

Back on the ground, the three wolves who had been hurled off of the giant beast were whimpering in pain as the girls quickly moved to them.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu gasped as she landed next to the brown-furred wolf.

"Jacob-kun!" Ruby cried out as she pulled herself against the black-furred wolf.

"Are you alright?" Mizore asked the white-furred wolf as she knelt next to it.

"How are they?" Silver Moka asked, limping up towards them.

"Fine. But weak. That fall did a lot of damage to them." Ruby said as Jacob tried to sit up. "Easy, Jacob-kun. Easy!"

"I thought your ice was supposed to hold it!" Kurumu suddenly snapped at Mizore.

"The creature is far too large to be contained by a single Yuki-onna." Mizore said.

"So you're not much help, after all." Kurumu snarked.

"And how much damage have you done?" Mizore asked simply.

"SHUT IT!" Silver Moka snarled, causing the pair to fall silent before their argument started. "We have to stop her before she reaches the city!"

Tsukune barked in agreement, even as he struggled to sit up.

"But how?" Kurumu as she hugged Tsukune around his furry neck.

"Destroy her magical object." Ruby stated. "The source of her power!"

"But where is..." Moka shouted, then paused when she realized where it was. "Got It! Kurumu! Ruby! Mizore! Distract her! I'll hit the object!"

"Alright. If you're sure." the succubus nodded as she took off into the air, followed by Ruby, who was carrying Mizore.

Jacob barked at Shinji, who got back up and ran after the pack leader, both of them running beneath the flying monster girls.

"Tsukune? Are you up for this?" Silver Moka asked as the brown wolf nodded at the vampire girl.

It was then that Silver Moka noticed something she hadn't before about the wolf. Tsukune's eyes, were red with black cat-slits in them.

"So... it seems as if my vampire blood has given you something as well. Yes. I can sense it. Strength of the vampire. That explains how you were able to jump so high the last time." Silver Moka smiled. "And how you made such a fast recovery. Well, then... let's not let the others hog all the glory."

Jumping onto the back of the large wolf, Silver Moka lightly kicked his sides, causing the wolf boy to take off in a very fast run.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ruby and Kurumu were flying around the large plant-like monster, which was annoying the witch lady, while Mizore was trying to freeze it's legs again, and both Jacob and Shinji had managed to get onto it's back once again to attack Oyakata like they did before.

Oyakata unleashed a fury of razor-sharp vines towards all of the monsters, each of them striking them and tossing them back from her.

"Now... nothing will stop me destroying and absorbing the entire city of humans. One city after another will fall to my power and in the end..."

Her dramatic speech was cut short, when a large brown wolf flew over her head with a silver/white haired woman riding upon it.

"YOU!" the old witch shouted as she ordered her vines to kill the vampire girl.

Silver Moka leapt off of Tsukune, flying towards the witch, as the razor-sharp vines missed her and impaled Tsukune instead.

A shrieking howl sounded from the wolf.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu shouted as the vampire woman flew towards the old witch.

"TSUKUNE!" Silver Moka shouted, turning her attention to the older witch. "YOU DARE HURT MY TSUKUNE, YOU BITCH! KNOW! YOUR! PLACE!" she screamed as she threw herself towards the book that was right underneath Oyakata's original body. Clenching her fist tightly she struck the book with all her might, punching through the thick hard-back covers and its numerous pages.

"urk." Oyakata gasped out weakly, her entire body suddenly feeling weak and pained.

The second the book was shattered, the gigantic monster suddenly started falling apart, crumbling, breaking and crashing hard into the ground, while Ruby flew in and caught her falling mistress.

All around them, the monster plants were withering and dying, falling apart so as not to leave even the vaguest likeness of their previous forms.

Ruby just held the injured and dying witch in her arms while Jacob, still in wolf form, stood behind her just watching.

"R-Ruby... you knew." Oyakata whispered.

"Yes, my lady." Ruby said with tears in her eyes. "My new friends showed me. Violence and death will only end up destroying us."

"But... the Knoll..."

"I promise you! I won't let them destroy it! No matter what! I will find a way!"

Oyakata smiled. "I'm sorry. I should... have tried... to live... with you... as my... own. My... daughter." she said with a smile that Ruby hadn't seen in years. It was the last smile she would see, as the older woman's head fell to the side, her eyes open and her smile still etched into her mouth.

Ruby just cried as Jacob, now in human form (wearing jean shorts and shoes), just kept close watch on her.

Off to the side, Moka and Kurumu stood on both sides of him, tending to an injured, now human-Tsukune (wearing only his pants and shoes) who had several holes in his body.

He would live, though. His wounds would heal, thanks to his vampiric/wolf powers, but it would take a while. Moka just held him.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Silver Moka asked, holding Tsukune's head to her chest.

"Yeah... but that's what you have to do... for the woman you love." Tsukune said with a smile.

Kurumu just huffed, wishing Tsukune had done that for her as well. But she smiled when Tsukune reached out and touched her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Yukari asked as she rushed up to them astride a large white wolf.

Kurumu turned to the preteen witch and gasped in shock.

"Oh, not much, just..." the bluenette succubus started to say, then paused when she finally noticed the preteen witch. "Y-Y-Yukari?" she gasped, then turned to where a _second_ white wolf was standing next to Mizore.

"Yeah?" the witch replied.

"What happened to you?" Kurumu asked.

Standing before them was not an 11-year old preteen girl, but a 15-year old teenage hottie.

The girl in question looked like a dead ringer for Pink Moka's twin sister. (At least in body. The face and hair were quite different) It also made her outfit look smaller than it really was on her new body.

"And what the hell happened to Shinji? There's TWO of him?" Kurumu shouted as the two wolves just walked toward each other, and merged back into one white wolf. Kurumu blinked in shock. "I repeat! Yukari, what the hell happened to you?" the succubus gasped.

"I tried to siphon off some of Oyakata's magical energy in order to weaken her. But I absorbed too much and... boom... my body incorporated that energy in to my own in order to make me, physically, grow. So what do you think? Hot, or what?"

"I'd say... or what!" Kurumu said, trying to reign in her emotions at seeing her preteen rival looking so much more grown up than her personally suggested.

WHAM! A wash bin slammed into the succubus's head.

"Ouch!" Kurumu snapped.

"At least I have breasts this time! And a body just like Moka's!" Yukari declared happily.

"You mean... the other me... right?" Silver Moka asked with a snarl.

"Right! Of course!" Yukari said meekly.

"Fine, but what about Shinji?" Kurumu asked. "Did you do this?"

"Nope. It's something that he did on his own. Kinda freaked me out too. Thought I was dreaming or something after I got knocked out by all that energy." Yukari said as Shinji shifted back into his human form, which was only his pants and shoes on his body.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Witches Knoll)

"So... what now?" Jacob asked once the group arrived at the mansion.

"She deserves to be buried, here, on the Knoll she so loves." Ruby said.

Hidden deeper into the Knoll, father back from prying eyes, sat a large and old mansion where Oyakata and Ruby had lived for years. It was here that Ruby brought her friends, and where she would bury her teacher and mother-figure.

Ruby and Jacob would tend to that.

"Thank you, Jacob-kun." Ruby said.

"Of course." Jacob said.

"Please, make yourself at home." Ruby said to the others, who were sitting in the living room. "I need to tend to a few things."

Ruby takes Jacob to her room in the mansion where she lived for years. There she gathered the necessary items with which to preform the 'last rites' to her mentor. She and Jacob walked out of the mansion and into the rear garden where Oyakata was to be buried.

The last shovel of dirt was heft, the last rites preformed. Jacob and Ruby walked back to the mansion where the others were waiting patiently for them.

"So... what do we do now?" Tsukune asked.

"We go on, and live... the way my mistress and I should have lived." she said as she linked arms with Jacob. "But first... we will live here for a time, to rest and reenergize ourselves."

And with that, the group set themselves up for a nice, peaceful, mini-vacation.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I'd like to thank everyone who sent me suggestions on this story. I apologize if this chapter is a little short, please let me know if you like it or not. Alot of this felt rushed.

It's been a long time since I updated this story, but hopefully this altered fight chapter will help make up for that.

Also, while the boys seemingly have special powers as well as that of their wolf abilities, I tried to make it as unique as possible.

Tsukune possesses super strength due to Moka's blood being in his veins when he was turned into a wolf. (From the fight against Kuyo)

Shinji possesses not only an AT-Field, but other Angelic powers, such as duplication (the 7th Angel) and basic regeneration.

Jacob will develop his own special powers later on.

Yukari's transformation is a lot like her older version in Volume 2 of Season II of Rosario+Vampire after she ate the Gro-Gro Drops.

The next chapter will be a lemon, with everyone actually getting some.


End file.
